


Horror Movie Paranoia

by storiesinthedark



Series: Fics from Fandoms of Long Ago [3]
Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-02
Updated: 2007-02-02
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesinthedark/pseuds/storiesinthedark
Summary: Roger has been watching horror movies and has become pretty paranoid. This is what ensues one night after too much movie watching...





	Horror Movie Paranoia

Mark felt the warm body slide into bed beside him. He didn't mind at first, but then the arms of the body began to wrap around him and soon he found that he couldn't breathe. He struggled.

"What are you doing?" He tried to force the arms off of him. Shivering at the thought of what this new body next to him might want.

No response. The body just kept its arms around him and began to hold him tighter.

"Hello, answer me!"

"They're coming to get me…" It was Roger. This wasn't the first time that week that Roger had snuck up on Mark. As a matter of fact, this was the seventh time this week.

"What?" Mark removed the arms of the rock star. Of course there was a struggle, but eventually, Mark was able to remove them, roll over and look into the greenish-brown eyes of Roger. "Who's coming to get you? And why are you invading my bed?" He looked at the clock. "It's three AM."

"The aliens...they're watching our every move and…they're going to invade." He pulled Roger closer.

"Let me guess. You watched the stupid movie again…I told you not to watch it. It gave you nightmares the first time what made you think that you weren't going to get them again? This makes what time number seven…" He finally wrapped his arms around Roger. Mark sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" He began to rock the horror struck friend in his arms.

Roger began to relax and soon he pulled Mark in closer and pressed his lips against Mark's. Mark began to pull away. "I thought you were terrified?"

"I am…this makes me feel better."

Mark heaved a deep sigh and let Roger begin to press his lips to his once again. Finally, he pulled away, very sleepy. "I guess you can sleep with me. But only for tonight." This was the typical line Mark gave Roger. Mark rolled over and Roger once again pulled himself closer to Mark. Holding Mark like he had April.

The night went quicker than either of the two artists intended. It was nothing but sleep. Roger had made a few attempts to wake Mark for "other things", but Mark could sleep through anything and didn't respond making his efforts worthless.

Mark awoke to an empty bed the following morning. It was strange. Roger hadn't even tried to wake him. Normally, he caused enough commotion that Mark could no longer sleep.

He wandered out into the main part of the loft to find Roger perched on the edge of their ragged couch. Watching none other than _Signs_.

Mark glared. "Isn't that the same movie that sent you into my bed last night?" He wandered toward the kitchen and began rummaging through the cabinets.

"NO!" Roger looked offended.

"I think it is. And just so you know that when you think the aliens are coming, don't come crying to me…again…" He smiled playfully at Roger. Roger knew Mark didn't mind his random paranoia after horror movies and smiled back just as playfully. 


End file.
